


Coffee?

by taineedstochill



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Self Harm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taineedstochill/pseuds/taineedstochill
Summary: Phan AU made in 2016, orginally on Wattpad, now rewritten on AO3.-in which Dan is a pornstar, and Phil is an artist-





	1. Chapter 1

EPILOGUE - two years ago

"Okay, Dan. Now, please tell us why you want this job."

"Well, student loans are expensive, and I have no means of money."

"Sounds great, you're hired. Please come to the studio at 9AM on Saturday."

"That's it, Philip! I've had enough of you being a faggot, get out! And don't come back until you've got your life sorted out!

"Wow, mom, I knew you were a bitch, but this? Wow. I won't miss it here. Have fun!"

"Get out!"

Two boys  
Two years ago  
Two difficult decisions  
This is the story of two very different boys, and the events that occur when their lives collide

Two years ago, 18 year old Daniel Howell joins the porn industry, in hopes that it will be enough to pay off his student loans. Struggling with his absent family, heartbreaking past, and suicidal thoughts, he manages to befriend his lonely neighbour in a series of unfortunate events.

Two years ago, 19 year old Philip Lester gets kicked out of his house for being gay, and was left to fend for himself. Struggling with homicidal thoughts, the ability to find a muse, and to move on from his problems, he gets befriended by his curious neighbour in a series of unfortunate events.


	2. chapter un

It was 12:00 at night, and Daniel Howell was sitting, alone, on his couch, drinking red wine. He didn't really have a reason, oh no, he drunk it purely for the taste. Totally. Definitely. 

Okay, maybe there was a reason. He had just come home from work after putting an eight inch dick up his ass, and fuck, he was sore. Mentally as well as physically, because do you know how degrading it is to work in the porn industry? And he's a bottom, for Christ's sake!

Maybe that's why he didn't hear his neighbour knocking on the door. (And maybe because of the volume of the songs he was currently playing.)

An especially forceful knock got Daniel out of his hypnotic state, before hurriedly stumbling to the door, somehow managing to not fall over. 

"Yeah, yeah," Daniel says, as he opens the door. "I'm coming."

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Was this his neighbour? Because if so, his neighbour was hot. Not just in a 'haha, he's cute' kind of way, no. This guy was ethereal. His skin was pale white and milky, and seemed smooth. His hair... His hair, falling over his accentuated cheekbones; was a color seen only in the depths of the universe, the darkness contrasting ever so beautifully with his eyes. And his eyes. God, his eyes were amazing. At a first look, they were blue, but as you looked closer, you saw they were so much more than that. 

They were blue, sure, but a different blue. They were the blue of the ocean as the sun sets over the horizon, of the sky when the sun is beating down on you, of the feeling you get when you've created the happiest of memories. Then you saw they were anything but blue. There was green, blending in flawlessly with the blue to create a breathtaking ombre of shades. Flecks of yellow accompanied them, showing that Philip's eyes were NOT blue, but instead an endless whirlpool of colors that made you feel like you needed them like you need air. 

And to think, Daniel got all this with a single drunken glance. 

"Holy shit," Daniel gasps, because fuck did this man take his breath away. "You're hot."

Philip laughs, before regaining composure. "And you're drunk. Listen, whatever your name is, please turn your music down. I'm trying to paint."

"Whoa, you're an artist?" Daniel asks, excited.

"Yes, I am, and I was just on the verge of starting something before realising your music was too loud. So please, do me a favor, and turn it down?"

"Yeah, yeah," Daniel slurs. "What are you painting?"

"How about," Phil asks, "if you can still remember this conversation tomorrow, then you can come visit me, and I'll show you, okay?"

Dan stares, he didn't actually think he'd get to see. But he's surprised even more when he turns around to find Philip writing his number on a small piece of scrap paper. 

"Thank you," he says, and for the first time during the conversation, Daniel actually managed to sound sober. Philip closes the door, and Daniel is left standing there, Drunk and confused. 

Philip was annoyed; he had been searching for inspiration for hours, and now that he finally had it, it had disappeared with the start of the loud music playing next door. Frustrated, Philip decided to go and see what was going on. He knocked a few times on the door before hearing footsteps, and saw the door open. 

Philip didn't know what he was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't this. This boy was beautiful. He was almost as tall as Philip, but thinner, and lankier. His skin was tan, and flawless. Mahogany hair was swept over his eyes - his eyes. God, they were gorgeous. They were the color of the richest, darkest chocolate, of the feeling of passion and lust, they were an image of desire, and Philip had never felt more turned on. 

"Holy shit," the man said, leaving Philip to internally gasp at just how good it felt to hear those words. "You're hot."

Philip laughed, as he knew the man would probably regret anything he initiated in the morning. "And you're drunk," Philip said. "Listen, whatever your name is, please trun your music down. I'm trying to paint."

The man seemed excited, saying "whoa, you're an artist?"

"Yes, I am, and I was just on the verge of starting something before realising your music was too loud. So please, turn it down."

"Yeah, yeah," the man slurs. "What are you painting?"

Philip's conflicted, he knew he shouldn't be making a move on his neighbour. On the other hand, what has he got to lose? 'Come on, Phil,' he thinks. 'Just give him your number, he probably won't even remember you in the morning.'

"How about," Philip asks, unsure, "if you can still remember this conversation tomorrow, then you can come and visit me, and I'll show you, okay?"

The man is silent for a minute, and when he finally does talk, he sounds sober. He utters two words after seeing Philip hand him the slip of paper, then closes the door. 

"Thank you."

Philip swears that the man didn't just thank him for the number.


	3. chapter deux

Philip's POV

_unknown_ \- hey there,,,, i saw ur no by my door so uh?? y?? im dan,,, who r u 

_Philip Lester_ \- oh uh hi, it's your neighbour. i visited your house yesterday because your music was very loud? you probably won't remember. you were drunk.

_Philip Lester changed unknown's contact name to Daniel_

_Daniel_ \- thats nice, well its not nice bc i was drunk, but like, ur names philip?

_Philip Lester_ \- oh yeah, haha, it is. 

_Daniel changed Philip Lester's contact name to philly_

_philly_ \- um, why is that my name? 

_Daniel_ \- idk i jus like it 

_Daniel_ \- so what happened last night

_philly_ \- nothing much, you wanted to see my art

_Daniel_ \- oooooo sounds interesting, can i still?? pls????

_philly_ \- yeah, sure, what time do you want to come round? 

_Daniel_ \- idk like 45 mins??? ya soubds ab right

_philly_ \- soubds

_philly_ \- okay cool, see you then


End file.
